The Day the Toilet Exploded
by Immortal Fallen Angel
Summary: title should be selfezplanitory. when all seems peaceful, that's when the toilets attack! has a little Zane torture and lots of water! crack! plenty of that! in a way based of real life events! in a weird way


**The Day the Toilet Exploded**

Chazz: OMG!!! I DON'T LIKE THAT TITLE!!

Angel: meh! And this is based off of real life events that happened today to meh! But It's gonna be, you know, crazy so most of this stuff didn't happen. And the real life thing was just my toilet over flowing and flowing and flowing and flowing…..and flowing. And this popped into my head while I was cleaning it up!

Chazz: this just proves that you're crazy!

Angel: I proved I was crazy lllllloooooooonnnnnnnnggggggggg ago! Or did you not read Darkness Inside the Soul?

Chazz: you had me tortured! How could I not!?

Angel: and then WAY more in Escaping Darkness and I'm only like 7 chapters in! so ya! The title pretty much says all! And this is of course a crack fic! I mean come on! It has and exploding toilet! How could it not be a crack?!

Chazz: I'm really scared now!

Angel: MEH!! Enjoy! DISCLAIMER!!!

Lawyers: SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE SUE!!!

Angel: (yawns and drops a toilet on the lawyers) I love pluming! Only own idea! …and maybe the toilet before it blows up (sweatdropps)

* * *

As usual in my crack, things start out peaceful! So ya! Things were peaceful! Since it was a nice day and they didn't have classes, the GX gang decided to hang out at the beach today. Hassleberry was burying our poor little chibi friend Syrus into the sand. Chazz and Atticus were trying to get Alexis to agree to go out with Chazz on a date. Alexis was slapping her brother and Chazz silly. Jaden and Jesse were in the water racing. Blaire was taking pictures of Jaden and Jesse, mostly Jesse. And Zane was under a pitch black umbrella and reading his _Emo Weakly_ magazine. Just then, Jaden started to get out of the water. 

"Be right back Jess!" he called to his best friend. "Just gotta use the bathroom really quick!" and with that Jaden ran to the Slifer dorms. He ran straight to the bathroom and locked to door on his way in.

Once he was done, he flushed and the water went swirly, swirly, swirly and so on! But something happened! Instead of going down, the water went up! O NO!! THE HORROR!! So, as seen in the movies, Jaden grabbed a plunger and started to plunge the water so that it would go down. But, what Jaden didn't seem to notice was that the plunger had an "Out of Order" sign on it. so instead of the plunger making the water go down, it made the water go up faster!

"WHAT THE?!!?" Jaden shouted. "WHO BROKE THE PLUNGER?!!?" he looked at the sign and it said 'IOU a new plunger –Love Hassleberry'. "I'm gonna kill him!! and how did he break it?!?! It's a freaking plunger!!"

And so the great hero went on facing his toughest foe: the toilet. But not just any toilet! No. this is SUPER TOLIET!! NO PLUNGERS WORK ON IT!!

"WHAT!?!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT BEFORE I WENT TO THE BATHROOM?!!?" he looks at the toilet and sees a 'superman' logo with the letters 'ST' on it. "O! I knew that!"

so the war went on for days and days! Neither side giving in to the other or showing any weakness! They both had lost a few good men: but it was worth it just to see the other falter when they lost a true friend of theirs! It was like WW 3! Other countries were getting into it now! The northern hemisphere with Jay, and the southern with the toilet! One side fighting for freedom of slaves, and the other for slaves! And- wait, WHEN DID THIS BECOME THE REVOLUTIONARY WAR?!!?

"About halfway threw your rant!" the very tired Jaden said. He had a few battle scars and was missing a foot, but he still wasn't gonna- "KNOCK IT OFF!!" (sighs) fine! If you want it to be normal! Jaden was mostly wrestling to get the water down for a good 20 minutes till Hassleberry, Jesse, and Zane started to worry about him and came to find him.

(flashback to 15 minutes ago)

"_I'm worried about the Serge!" Hassleberry cried. "He's been in there for a long time!"_

"_I'm worried about my bud too there Hassleberry!" Jesse said. They both looked at Zane for he was the only one left. Everyone else was in the water. "You coming?" he asked the emo._

"_Jaden can handle himself" Zane said flipping a page in his magazine. Jesse and Hassleberry looked at each other nodded and grabbed Zane by his legs and dragged him to the dorms. "OK OK I GET IT!! I CAN WALK YOU KNOW!!!"_

"_We know" Hassleberry said. "But this way is more fun!" and with that they made their way to the dorms._

(present time)

Hassleberry and Jesse let go of Zane's legs and let them fall to the ground with a _THUMP_! They then started to knock on the door of the bathroom.

"Serge?" Hassleberry called in as he knocked on the door. "You ok in there?" he got no answer and knocked on the door again. "SERGE!!" he said more forcefully and started to pound on the door. "This isn't good privates! The Serge seems to be in trouble!"

"Stand back!" Zane said as he stood up. Jesse and Hassleberry moved to the sides of the door and Zane lifted up his foot and kicked down the door. it went down easily, and he was met with tons upon tons of water. "WHAT THE-?!?!" was all that he could get out. The rest was muffled by water.

"JAY!!" Hassleberry and Jesse shouted running into to find Jaden trying to pull out a plunger that seemed to be stuck in the freaking toilet of doom. "WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!!?"

"HASSLEBERRY BROKE THE PLUNGER!!" Jaden shouted. They both ran to him and started to pull on the plunger with him. "IT'S ALMOST OUT!!" they pulled it out, and with it came squirrels. The squirrels came flying out of the toilet and headed for the door. now, Zane was just getting up and the squirrels came flying at him!

"WAH!!" he shouted as the 5 squirrels hit him in the face. "GAH!! NOT SQUIRRELS!!" Hell Kaiser Zane could handle just about anything, except little woodland critters. He grabbed all of the squirrels offa his face and threw them towards the forest. And once again, luck was not on the Kaiser's side as they came flying back!! "NOT THE BOOMARANG SQUIRRELS!!**(1)**" he started to run around in circles, but the squirrels kept going around and around and around and around and around and around and I'M GETTING DIZZY!!

"That was weird" Jesse said as the three of the others boys looked out and saw the sight before them. Jaden and Hassleberry nodded. "AND HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!!?" the plunder was back in the toilet. "GGGGRRRRRR!! HEAVE HO BOYS!!" they pulled and pulled and after a few tries, they got it out again. And this times, it wasn't squirrels that came out: no. It was Atticus. Atticus went flying out of the room and towards the running Kaiser. He collided with him.

"GET OFFA ME ATTICUS!!" Zane yelled as he threw Atticus towards the beach.

"WHOA!!" Atti yelled as he headed for the beach. But then he suddenly started to head back to Zane! "LOOK OUT MY FRIEND!!" so now Atti was in the Boomerang of Flying Objects, or a B.F.O. So now they were all running/flying in a circle in front of the Slifer dorms.

"At least the plungers out!" Jesse said happily as he threw the plunger outside and that started to follow around Zane. "What now? The waters still going and we have no working plunger!"

"I HAVE AN IDEA!!" Jaden said. The other two looked at him. he jumped onto the seat and pulled to two down with him. "We plug it up with our butts till the Janitor comes!"

"My cheeks are getting wet!" Hassleberry complained.

"But at least the water has stopped!" Jesse said with a grin. And after a few minutes of waiting, they heard a rumbling. "What was that? Was that your stomach Jay?"

"For once no!" Jaden said a little scared. "Hassleberry?" he turned toward his dino friend who shook his head, scared of what the answer might be. The toilet them started to shake. The trio looked down and the toilet was moving! "O CRAP!!"

_**BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

It would seem that the pressure of all that water caused the toilet to explode! The toilet was sent flying towards the beach and, unlucky for Chazz, hit him in the head. It then started to spin and head straight for Zane.

"I hate this place" Zane said as he started to run faster in the already deep hole of his tracks from running around trying to escape the squirrels, the plunger, and Attiucs.

As for Jaden, Jesse and Hassleberry, well, let's just say that there was a new Old Faithful and that they were on top of it.

"Hassleberry?" Jaden asked as he leaned on his hands while on the water.

"Ya Serge?" Hassleberry asked with his hands behind his head and leaning on the water like a chair.

"How do you break a plunger?"

**THE END!! Or is it?**

* * *

**(1)** probably should return that to AlukaKairserin… 

Angel: hehehe! That was fun! And sank my toilet for being evil!

Chazz: I GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH THAT TOILET!!

Angel: guess it's not so evil after all…

R&R IF CHU LIKED IT!! -Angel


End file.
